


Reunion

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Asajj reaches out to another child of Dathomir





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Verge of Victory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700360) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> This is back story for "Rise Up, Rebels" but that fic is not needed to read this one.

"You."

The word wasn't snarled. Still, she was wary of Maul with reason. They had crossed blades in the past, and … well.

"I heard things hadn't gone quite as you planned," she began, staying out of physical reach, and her guard up against Force grabs and chokes. "I've come to offer you an alternative to skulking around the edges."

That got a sneer, one of defiance, but Asajj Ventress was certain it was a bluff. Just as she had felt the pull of her people, and a need to be less alone, she felt this man deserved a chance to fill the same emptiness.

"What is it? Revenge?"

"Only if you call surviving and thwarting the Sith who used us both revenge," she purred silkily. "Come with me, and help rebuild our world. Help me make it strong against the man that used you as no more than a domino in his plan to topple the order of the galaxy."

"I should kill you for Savage's memory."

"Or, you can make me understand my mistakes there. I, like you, was consumed by my hatred."

He considered, then pushed up to join her. "I may still kill you."

"You may try."


End file.
